


WWE IMAGINE #14 {XMAS EDITION} Becky Lynch

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [73]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Stressed Reader, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: — For the Christmas asks, could I request a Becky Lynch x Female!Reader? Maybe some fluff where they spend Christmas together? -AnonPairings: Becky Lynch x ReaderFeaturing: Just Becky & You.WARNINGS: fluff, stressed!Reader, kissing, hand-holding.Word Count: 633NOTE: Idk about anyone else that’s vegan, but tbh I find it very hard to find vegan recipes (especially ones that don’t involve sugar in them.) xmas requesting is closed!!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AMORES!!!
Relationships: Charlotte (Professional Wrestling) & Reader, Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	WWE IMAGINE #14 {XMAS EDITION} Becky Lynch

  * Becky’s arms wrapped around your waist. Resting her head against your back. Snuggling into your back.

“I thought you were making us breakfast?” Becky asked. Looking at all the food on the table, and kitchen counters.

“I was, but I thought we might as well have brunch.” You spoke. Still continuing to stir the quinoa in the pot. Becky looked at the food on the counter. Arching her eyebrows.

“It’s a lot of food, babe.” Becky chuckled.

“Not enough.” You huffed out. Making Becky smile against your back. She slowly unwrapped her arms from around your waist.

She walked over towards the plate that had Christmas fudge on it.

“There’s enough here to feed all our neighbours in this apartment.” Becky spoke through a mouthful of food.

“I gotta make souffle.” You gulped out. Turning off the stove.

While Becky took out her phone. Taking snaps of the food you made. She quickly locked her phone after posting them on her IG story. Putting her phone on the counter. Then turning to face you. Grabbing your forearm, spinning you around to face her.

“Babe, relax. You really don’t have to make more food, we have enough.” Becky spoke. Making you furrow your eyebrows.

“But…” You started to say only for Becky to cut you off.

“All this food looks amazing and smells delicious, y/n. If you make any more then we will have food to last the whole week of January.” Becky interrupted you. Intertwining her fingers with yours.

“Can I at least finish making the quinoa?” you bargained. Moving yours and hers hand from side to side. Giving her puppy dog eyes.

“Of course, but I’m helping you.” Becky spoke. Letting go of your hands.

Becky walked over to the oven. Picking up the pot. Then going over towards the sink. She carefully tilted the pot. The quinoa slowly coming out of the pot, and into the strainer. While she was doing that, you grabbed the already prepared salad for the quinoa out of the fridge. Shutting the fridge door after getting the bowl full of salad out. Beaming at Becky as you made your way over to her.

Becky smiled at you, as you stood beside her. She picked up the strainer. Shaking it a bit, to get rid of any water that was still in the strainer. Once Becky was finished doing that she put the quinoa in the bowl. When the quinoa was all in the bowl, you mixed it in with the salad. While Becky grabbed two plates out of the cupboard. Then two sets of knives, two forks, and two dessert spoons from the drawer. Becky then set the table.

Once you were finished with mixing the quinoa in with the salad, you put the bowl with the rest of the food. Joining Becky. Who handed you a plate. Beaming at each other. Both of you started to put food on the plates.

Just as you were about to sit down. You stood up again. Making Becky raise her eyebrow at you, as you grabbed two glasses, then the jug of apple cider. Walking over to the table. Placing the two glasses on the table. Pouring some apple cider in both glasses. You placed the jug of apple cider on the table. Picking up a glass, and handing it to Becky. Becky beamed at you, as she took the glass from you. While you grabbed a glass, taking a seat next to her.

“Thank you, babe. Thank you for making all this amazing delicious food. I can’t wait for many more Christmas’s with you.” Becky spoke. Her eyes gleaming with happiness.

“Too many more Christmas’s with each other.” You beamed. Clinking your glass with hers. Before the both of you took a sip of the apple cider…





End file.
